jades secret crush part 3
by koolkat5544
Summary: can eitan tell jade he likes her? and will sasha yasmin and cloe find out whos yourcoolboy? find all out in this part
1. jades secret crush part 1

jade sercart crush part3

what!!

dragonhottie logged on

angel444 logged on

blaze202 logged on

dragonhottie yo cam and cloe what up?

angel444: hey eitan and cameron i'm good thankz did you speak to jade because shes at the mall now u could catch her before she goes

blaze202 i'm good thankz

dragonhottie oh yea i talked to her yesterday but i might catch her now were is she agien?

angel444: koolkat's at the mall in srut it

dragonhottie ok thankz cloe see you later and cameron

dragonhottie logged off

prettyprincess logged on

prettyprincess hey cloe big news

angel444: what yasmin?

blaze202 whats is it tell us?

prettyprincess cloe i know who yourcoolboy is

angel444: WHAT!? REALLY? WHO!?

blaze202 logged off

prettyprincess sasha told me she thinks it's dylen because we don'y know his username and he flrits with every girl and sooo likes jade

angel444 NAH it can't be dylen i know koby its koby got to tell jade

prettyprincess ANGEL NO WAIT

angel444 logged off

prettyprincess oh no got to stop her

prettyprincess logged off

at the mall jade is walking towards the smoothies bar and eitan come behind her

eitan: jade i got to talk to you about yesterday online

jade: perfect eitan i wanted to know what was you about to say after i?

eitan: ok i'll come right out and say this i LOVE you!

jade :WHAT?! this is an joke good one eitan ha ha ha

eitan its no joke i do love you and i think i have always loved you

jade awwwwwwwww thats sii sweet eitan

eitan so what you say wanna go out on an date?

jade ummmmmm... ok sure

eitan oh cool ok see you later at umm 6.00pm?

jade yea ok see you then

eitan ok bye

and eitan walks back to his house and jade gets an smoothie

mean while cloe goes to kobys house

cloe koby is this true u like like jade?

koby WHAT!? cloe i don't like like jade

cloe but you are your cool boy on msn right?

koby WHAT!? NO i'm not i'm kobyrocks1111

cloe oh sorry i though it was you ok bye

and cloe leaves

mean while yasmin and sasha are ay dylens house

sasha dylen sit down me and yasmin need to ask some little questions

dylen umm ok

yasmin frist of all do you have an msn accont?

dlyen yes i do

sasha ok whats your username?

dylen yourcoolboy

yasmin and sasha WHAT!!

is this true? does dlyen have the hots for jade? will eitan and jade have an great date?


	2. jades secret crush part 2

**my bratz movie part 2**

**jade secret crush **

**eitan what is it?**

dragonhottie logged on

angel444 logged on

angel444: hi eitan

dragonhottie oh hi cloe is jade comming on?

angell444: umm maybe later i think why?

dragonhottie: oh no reason ok bye

dragonhottie logged off

angel444: hmmm

koolkat3000 logged on

angel444: hi jade eitan asked if you was comming on then he logged off

koolkat3000: why?

angel444: idk

koolkat3000: oh ok

blaze606:logged on

blaze606 hi cloe and jade

koolkat3000: hi cameron

angel444: hi cameron

blaze606 what up?

angel444: well yesterday jade logged on and some user called yourcoolboy said she was hot how he know that?

:blaze606 oh and jade u don't know him?

koolkay3000: NO but he must be someone in are school or something

angel444: yea

bunnyboo4 logged on

bunnyboo4 hello guyz

angel444: hi sasha

koolkat3000: yo sasha

blaze606: whats up?

bunnyboo4 nothing sorry g2g me and yasmin are going swimming wanna come jade and cloe?

koolkat3000: sorry can't going shopping soon

angel444: nah i''m ok bunnyboo

bunnyboo4 logged off

blaze606 logged off

dragonhottie: logged on

koolkat3000: EITAN!! please tell me what you wanted cloe told me you wanted to talk to me

angel444: logged off

dragonhottie: oh umm it was nothing

koolkat3000: oh ok i g2g

dragonhottie NO WAIT!!

koolkat3000: what?

dragonhottie your cute!! and i...

koolkat3000: oh eitan thanks and i what?

dragonhottie logged off

koolkat3000: eitan? oh well i'll asked him later

koolkat3000 logged off


	3. jades secret crush part 3

jade sercart crush part3

what!!

dragonhottie logged on

angel444 logged on

blaze202 logged on

dragonhottie yo cam and cloe what up?

angel444: hey eitan and cameron i'm good thankz did you speak to jade because shes at the mall now u could catch her before she goes

blaze202 i'm good thankz

dragonhottie oh yea i talked to her yesterday but i might catch her now were is she agien?

angel444: koolkat's at the mall in srut it

dragonhottie ok thankz cloe see you later and cameron

dragonhottie logged off

prettyprincess logged on

prettyprincess hey cloe big news

angel444: what yasmin?

blaze202 whats is it tell us?

prettyprincess cloe i know who yourcoolboy is

angel444: WHAT!? REALLY? WHO!?

blaze202 logged off

prettyprincess sasha told me she thinks it's dylen because we don'y know his username and he flrits with every girl and sooo likes jade

angel444 NAH it can't be dylen i know koby its koby got to tell jade

prettyprincess ANGEL NO WAIT

angel444 logged off

prettyprincess oh no got to stop her

prettyprincess logged off

at the mall jade is walking towards the smoothies bar and eitan come behind her

eitan: jade i got to talk to you about yesterday online

jade: perfect eitan i wanted to know what was you about to say after i?

eitan: ok i'll come right out and say this i LOVE you!

jade :WHAT?! this is an joke good one eitan ha ha ha

eitan its no joke i do love you and i think i have always loved you

jade awwwwwwwww thats sii sweet eitan

eitan so what you say wanna go out on an date?

jade ummmmmm... ok sure

eitan oh cool ok see you later at umm 6.00pm?

jade yea ok see you then

eitan ok bye

and eitan walks back to his house and jade gets an smoothie

mean while cloe goes to kobys house

cloe koby is this true u like like jade?

koby WHAT!? cloe i don't like like jade

cloe but you are your cool boy on msn right?

koby WHAT!? NO i'm not i'm kobyrocks1111

cloe oh sorry i though it was you ok bye

and cloe leaves

mean while yasmin and sasha are ay dylens house

sasha dylen sit down me and yasmin need to ask some little questions

dylen umm ok

yasmin frist of all do you have an msn accont?

dlyen yes i do

sasha ok whats your username?

dylen yourcoolboy

yasmin and sasha WHAT!!

is this true? does dlyen have the hots for jade? will eitan and jade have an great date?


End file.
